


Queen's Blade: Tales of Heroes

by Lightknightz



Series: Queen's Blade: Tales [1]
Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Gen, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightknightz/pseuds/Lightknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Queen's blade story with Nyx and an original character as the protagonists that when meet will change Nyx's destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sword that cleaves evil

Our story starts in a small town in Vance county where we find Nyx,  
working as a waitress in a tavern to get some travel money.

Nyx tries her best in serving the customers but sometimes trips and spills beer on the floor.

Owner:"Hey, what are you doing newbie, stop fooling around and serve the customers or I will cut your pay."

Nyx:"I'm sorry I work harder so please don't cut my pay."

At a table in the corner of the tavern bar sits Three hoodlums who have been taking a liking to Nyx and are about to make their move tonight.

Meanwhile a stranger clad in a black cloak enters the same tavern Nyx works at, the merry atmosphere plummeted down as the stranger walked to the front desk.

Owner:"W-welcome, would you like a room and perhaps some food."

The stranger said nothing and only nodded once while paying the owner for the room and food and then took a seat at an vacant table.

Nyx took food and drink to the stranger's table.

Nyx:"Here is the food you ordered sir."

The stranger nodded again and the began to eat, while everyones eyes was watching the stranger, they all thought that, person should you not be messing with.

Hoodlums:"Hey, we need more beer here."

Nyx:"Coming."

While Nyx was taking the drinks to the three hoodlums she didn't look where she was walking and tripped.

The drinks stained one of the hoodlums tonic and he was using it as an excuse to make her his.

Hoodlum 1:"Damn you this is my favourite clothes, what are you gonna do about it huh?"

Nyx:"I'm sorry, I will try to pay for it."

Hoodlum 1:"Then why not pay with your body."

Nyx:"!!!"

Hoodlum 2:"That sound good bro."

Hoodlum 3:"Yeah yeah."

Hoodlum 1:"Guess it's decided."

Nyx:"NOOOOOOOOOO, help somebody."

Hoodlum 1:"No one will help because most of the guards went out to take care of some bandits outside the town."

Nyx:"?!!"

Hoodlum 1:"Now be a good girl and come with U-GAAH."

The hoodlum was hit by a chair and the other two looked around with angry looks.

Hoodlums:"WHO THREW THE DAMN CHAIR."

Unknown voice:"Harassing an innocent young woman makes me vomit, now your place trashes."

The whole tavern was surprised, it was the stranger who just spoked.

Hoodlums:"Who do you think you are for picking a fight against us?"

Stranger:"I'm just a lone traveler who whose heart burns with a righteous fire."

Hoodlum 1:"Screw you We are taking you out."

The hoodlums rushed against the stranger with a killing intent.  
10 seconds later the hoodlums was thrown out of the tavern by the stranger, he managed to defeat the hoodlums with no problems.

Stranger:"Now, please enjoy the rest of the evening folks."

Everyone:"YEAH!!!"

The tavern became cheerful again and Nyx walked to the stranger.

Nyx:"Thanks for helping me back there, I didn't know what I would do for a second there."

Stranger:"It's no big deal, I couldn't was a beautiful lady get harassed like that."

Nyx:"B-beautiful, I'm not beautiful at all:"

Stranger:"Hmm?!"

Nyx:"What's wrong sir."

Stranger:"Somethings coming."

Nyx:"Huh?"

In the town square a summoning circle appeared out of nowhere and from it came a behemoth an terrible beast with sharp fangs and claws.

The town guards tried to drive it away from town but got swept away by its massive tail.  
The town was defenseless especially without the main guards out of town.

The stranger and Nyx came to see what was going on.

Stranger:"Damn it, if nothing is down it will kill all the innocent people."

Nyx: (I will have to fight it, oh no I forgot that lord Funikura is still sleeping in my room, I can't fight without lord Funikura.)

Stranger:"Looks like its my turn to shine."

Nyx:"Eh?"

The stranger managed to bring out a big sword out of nowhere and started to rush toward the beast.  
The Behemoth noticed the stranger and lifted it's left pawn to the and tried to maul him down but the stranger sidestepped to the left and swung the big sword as if it was made of air it self.

Behemoth:"ROOOAARR".

The Behemoth got its left arm cut off but it didn't let his attack stop as it swinged it right pawn and hit the stranger.  
The attack tore apart the cloak so that was beneath it was revealed.

Nyx:"What are you?".

What was beneath the cloak was a young man in with silver colored swept hair and an armor as dark as night, the stranger cracked then a smile.

Stranger:"I'm the sword that cleaves evil, My name is Daleld Lightheart."

Nyx:"The sword that cleaves evil?!"

Daleld: Now let's finish this shall we, Obliterate!"

Daleld's attack cut the behemoth in half and then it became like smoke and disappeared.

Nyx:"Amazing, He managed to take it down by him self."

Daleld looked at Nyx and gave her a victory sign with his hand, when Nyx saw that she smiled.

Daleld:"How's that, pretty cool huh?"

Nyx:"Yes!"

After a good night sleep, Daleld prepeared to continue on his travel and Nyx went to see him before he leaves.

Daleld."I's there something you need me for?"

Nyx: I was wondering if I could travel with you?"

Daleld:"Sure, well allow me to introduce myself, names Daleld Lightheart, just call me Daleld."  
Nyx:"Nice to meet you Daleld, I'm Nyx."

Daleld:"great now that introductions are out of the way I say we continue our travel together."

Nyx:"Any destinations in mind?"

Daleld:"Not really, just following the wind I suppose."

Nyx:"Ehh? Well whatever."

And so begins the partnership between the traveling dark knight and the young sorceress.


	2. The flames that purges evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story with Nyx and the dark knight Daleld continues and they will face a new challenge.

Back at the town where our heroes left, Claudette Vance: The Thundercloud General, entered the town to take out the beast that terrorized it.

Claudette:"I received an message that a beast was wrecking havoc in this town, where is it?"

The mayor walked to Claudette to report the incident.

Mayor:"The beast is dead, it was slain by a man in a black armor."

Claudette:"Then where is this man then?"

Mayor:"He have already left the town, I have currently no idea where he is now."

Claudette:"I see, that is a shame, well at least the beast was taken down without any heavy casualties, still I wonder why the beast came to this town unnoticed, something is amiss."

Mayor:"Ah, I remember just now that a young woman who was working in the tavern bar followed him, I believe her name is Nyx."

Claudette:"Nyx!!? Where have I heard that name before?"

Meanwhile in the forests of Vance's county travels Daleld and Nyx.

Nyx:"You still have no destination in mind."

Daleld:"You could say I'm following the wind, so to speak that is."

Nyx:"Huh?"

Daleld:"I go wherever I'm needed to be, following rumors, to defeat bandits and evil like."

Nyx:"Like that beast you slew in that town earlier, it couldn't be coincidence that the town got attacked while you were in town."

Daleld:"Who knows, I only sensed that the beast appeared so I vanquished it so no one could get hurt."

Nyx:"You think of others very well, I could learn much from you."

Daleld:"Haha, I'm glad that we share the same opinion. Looks like it's about to get dark."

Nyx:"And it is a long way to the closest town according to the map."

Daleld:"Seems we have no choice but to sleep outside tonight, fortunately I came prepared."

Daleld brought out his equipment and set up a tent for them to sleep in.

Nyx:"You really are prepared, sir Daleld."

Daleld:"When traveling far away, you will have to be ready for anything, now we have to start dinner."

Nyx:"I could cook, if you don't mind that is?"

Daleld:"Really!! That would great."

Nyx:"Okay, I start cooking then."

20 minutes goes by and Daleld and Nyx begins eating Nyx's food.

Daleld:"Wow this is really delicious."

Nyx:"You just flattering me."

Daleld:"No I'm serious, you cooking is good and you are beautiful, you would make a good wife."

Nyx:"Eh?!!

Daleld:"I would be jealous of whatever guy you get married to."

While Daleld is complimenting her, Nyx's face gets redder and redder.

Nyx: (This is the first time someone said something like that to me).

Daleld:"Ah that hit the spot, it's getting late, you should sleep in the tent, I will stay outside and keep watch on the fire."

Nyx:"I c-couldn't take the tent for myself, there lots room left inside."

Daleld:"Ah don't worry about it, beside I'm probably sure that you wouldn't be able to sleep with me next to you."

Nyx:"Well if you say so, Good Night."

Daleld:"Sleep well."

Daleld was guarding the camp while Nyx slept inside the tent.

Nyx: (Sir Daleld is kind to me, he says I'm beautiful and that my cooking is delicious, I never meet a man like him).

Whispering voice:"Everyone is the same, even that man."

Nyx:"Lord Funikura?!."

The staff Nyx had with her was actually the living weapon Funikura.

Funikura:"Don't listen to his foul lies, he only seeks to trick you and then have his way with you and then he will throw you away like a rag doll."

Nyx:"It can't be true, because he is the sword that cleaves evil, and I have seen his strength first hand."

Funikura:"His Strength, you say, is he really that strong as you say?"

Nyx:"Yes, lord Funikura, I saw him cut a beast in half with one strike."

Funikura:"Interesting, we might use him for our goal."

Nyx:"hmm?"

Funikura:"Very well, keep traveling with him but beware, he might show his true color eventually."

Nyx:"Understood, Lord Funikura."

Nyx was quite sad after hearing what Funikura said but decided to go to sleep anyway.  
And then morning came, Daleld began making breakfast and Nyx woke up because of the smell.

Daleld:"Good morning Nyx, how was your night.

Nyx smiled at Daleld.

Nyx:"I slept very well, thank you."

Daleld:"Sure, anytime Nyx, got breakfast ready."

Nyx:"Thanks for the food."

They start eating breakfast together and then after eating the packed things up and continued traveling through the forest.

Daleld:"Looks like we have almost reached outside."

????:"Well, we can't have that now, can we."

Daleld and Nyx:"Eh?!!"

An mysterious masked man appeared from nowhere and started talking to them.

????:"Daleld Lightheart I presume, by my calculation, after killing the behemoth that I summoned, I have deduce that you are a thorn in my plans and must be dealt with, immediately."

????: "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Marmoth, the master of masks."

Daleld:"Marmoth huh, sorry to break it to you but I'm not going down anytime soon."

Marmoth:"We see about that, now come forth my monster."

A summoning circle appears on the ground and from it comes a huge monster, it was a tree beast.

Marmoth:"How do like modified treant, a masterpiece if i say so myself."

Daleld:"Heh, after I'm done with it, it will become a stack firewood when I'm through with it."

Daleld brought out his huge sword and swung it at the treant before it could react, cutting it in half.

Daleld:"And thats that, how you like them apples."

Marmoth:"hahahaha, I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you."

Daleld:"Huh, gah!!?"

The treant was still alive and hit Daleld with it's big arm so that he flew aside.

Marmoth:"I said I modified the treant just to kill you, even if cut in half it can put itself together."

Daleld:"Could at least to told me that."

Marmoth:"What's the fun in that, hahaha."

Daleld rose up and cracked a smile.

Daleld:"You got a point there, I'm getting pumped up."

Daleld rushed towards the treant swung his sword against it's arm and cut it off, but the treant retaliated and swung its remaining arm at Daleld, the treant hit him before he managed to dodge but Daleld managed to parry with his sword.

Daleld:"I'm kinda in impressed in how strong this one is compared to the behemoth, doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna take it down."

The treant recovered its arm back and started to attack Daleld, Daleld quickly dodged its attack but didn't see it other attack and got blown against a rock.

Daleld:"Bleh!!!"

Daleld began spitting out blood, and the treant didn't let this chance get away so it slammed its hand towards Daleld in order to crush him into the rock.

Marmoth:"I guess you could say that you are stuck between a rock and hard place, Daleld Lightheart."

Daleld:"Graaaaaaahhh."

Daleld screams as his body keeps getting crushed by the treant.

Marmoth:"I'm ready to offer you a deal, surrender and I will end your life painless, thats a good deal if you ask me."

Daleld:"I will never give up, as long there is blood in my veins and as long as I breath, I will never surrender to evil like you who seeks to destroy this world, cause I'm the sword that cleaves evil."

Marmoth:"I see, then die."

Meanwhile Nyx was watching the fight from a safe distance.

Funikura:"It seems he just a weakling after all, we should just go and leave him to his own fate."

Nyx:"Is that really okay,lord Funikura."

Funikura:"What?!"

Nyx:"Daleld is fighting with everything he have to make sure that evil receives justice and he never gives up and I believe in him."

Funikura:"Did you forget what we talked about, he is just a liar, he will only use you in the end."

Nyx:"Then that be so, Lord Funikura please give me strength."

Funikura:"FINE, do whatever you want, see what I care."  
Funikura then put one of its tentacles inside Nyx's mouth and made her drink its honey.

Marmoth:"Good lord you sure are a tough nut to crack, how long does it take kill yo-AHHH?!!"

A fireball hit Marmoth, catching him on fire.

Marmoth:"FIRE, I'M ON FIRE, SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!"

The treant got scared of the fire and released Daleld from the rock.

Daleld:"That was a close call, one more second and I would been crushed, anyway what was that fireball and where did it come from."

Daleld looked around and saw Nyx, faint smoke came from Nyx right hand.

Daleld: Nyx, did you just throw that fireball?"

Nyx:"You bet I did."

Daleld:"Hmm?!"

Marmoth managed to put the fire out and was furious.

Marmoth:"YOU, HOW DARE YOU THROW A FIREBALL AT ME."  
Nyx:"Shut up, you masked freak, I'm roast you with my flames of justice.

Marmoth:"WHO ARE YOU?"

Nyx:"I'm Nyx, the flames that purges evil.

Daleld:"That is a cool self-introduction you have there, Nyx, now let's give them their own taste of their medicine."

Nyx:"You don't have to tell me twice Daleld."

Daleld rushed toward the treant in order to make an another attack.

Marmoth:"It's useless, he will only recover from your attack."

Daleld:"It's true that my attack has almost no effect but her attacks does."

Marmoth:"What?"

Daleld's attack was only an distraction while Nyx would deliver the killing blow.

Daleld:"NOW!!!"

Nyx:"Yes, burn in hell, FIREBALL."

A fireball went straight towards the treant and put in on fire, the treant tried to put out the fire but it was in vain until it stopped moving and then erased without a trace.

Marmoth:"They managed to defeat my treant, damn you, Daleld and Nyx, I remember this.

Daleld:"Great work there Nyx."

Nyx:"It was nothing, you did all the good work, I only did the finishing blow."

Daleld:"There you go again being so modest, seriously I would been dead if it wasn't for you."

Nyx:"Thank you."*Blushes*

Daleld:"Now let's go the next to-."

Daleld falls unconsciously to the ground, he then loses his consciousness.

Nyx:"Daleld? DALELD!!!"

Nyx's voice echoed the entire forest, where as in it there was an other cloaked traveler.  
The question is was it a friend or an enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's Blade and their characters belong to Hobby Japan.


	3. The Wandering Warrior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daleld loses consciousness after taking heavy damage from Marmoth's monster while a cloaked stranger slowly approaches Nyx and Daleld.

Deep in the forest after the battle against Marmoth and his monster, Daleld lost his consciousness after taking to much damage to the treant.

Nyx:"What should I do? I have to treat his wound somehow."

Funikura:"(Don't look at me, I don't care what happens to him.)"

Suddenly out of nearby bushes came out an cloaked female traveler who then saw Nyx panicking while Daleld was out cold on the ground.

Nyx:"W-who are you? Never mind that, please help him. He is badly wounded and need help."

Female traveler:"I understand, let's take him to the closest town nearby and get his wound treated."

Meanwhile in an dark and unknown place, was the lair to Marmoth's team.

Marmoth:"Damn it, damn it, damn it. I was so close, if only that girl hadn't meddled I would have gotten rid him, damn it all to hell!!!

????:"Oh my, well haven't you got a rowdy day today, Marmoth."

Marmoth:"Grace?! I'm not in the mood for your jokes, vampire."

Out of the darkness came an beautiful person in skimpy clothings.

Grace:"You should be honored that I, the most beautiful person in the world speaks to you, Marmoth."

Marmoth:"Grrrrr."

????:"The only reason you lost was because you didn't train yourself."

A powerful ninja appeared out of nowhere.

Marmoth:"AHHH!! You scared me, Akura."

Akura:"Marmoth, you need more discipline in order to remain as one of us."

????:"I don't know about discipline but if it was me, I would have taken him out without any problems."

????:"Hahaha, I don't know about you brother, but I would have torn him apart, limb from limb and feed his remains to the monsters we have."

Marmoth:"Zul'gol, you two idiot share the same body for gods sake!"

An brutish ogre with two heads came forth.

Zul:"Gol, you couldn't crush a rock without my help.

Gol:"Could too and I could do it with one finger."

????:"ENOUGH!!! Stop yapping and let get this meeting underway."

Everyone:"Vorduk!!"

An man clad in black armor materialized out of nowhere.

Marmouth:"Lord Vorduk, it is such pleasure to see you as always my lord."

Vorduk:"Marmouth, news of your failure came to me quick, I am very disappointed in you."

Marmoth:"Hehehe."

Vorduk:"Stop laughing its creeping me out. Now for the meeti--hmm?! Looks like we are still missing one member."

Grace:"You mean Bloodfury, to be honest someone beautiful as me wouldn't understand what's going on in that Savage's head."

Akura:"Don't underestimate him because of what he is, he is one of our strongest member after all."

Zul:"He did defeat me in battle as you know."

Gol:"Bah, he got lucky."

Vorduk:"Well, never mind him then, let's start the meeting. As you know, our plans have been disrupted by the dark knight, Daleld Lightheart."

An orb in the center of the room starts to project an image of Daleld.

Grace:"Oh my, he is quite the hunk, in fact he is my type."

Marmouth:"Poor guy."

Grace:"Did you say anything?"

Marmouth:"Nothing, nothing at all."

Akura:"He has an unique fighting style which I have never seen before."

Vorduk:"What is most strange is that We have never anything about him until now, but one thing still remain is that he is a threat to our master plan and must be taken out, permanently."

Marmouth:"Let me destroy him, he will pay for humiliating me."

Vorduk:"Very well, I let you handle him, do not fail me.

Marmouth:"Yes lord Vorduk. Just you wait, Daleld. Your head is mine."

Meanwhile back with Daleld and Nyx. The traveler helped them and got Daleld the help he needed. They rented a room where Daleld could rest while his wounds healed.

Nyx:"Thank you, thank you for helping Daleld."

Traveler:"It was nothing, I just did what anyone would do."

Nyx:"Still, I must thank you. I don't know what I would done if you hadn't helped."

Traveler:"Well I'm just glad that he will be alright, I was just wondering something."

Nyx:"Yes?"

Traveler:"Are you two perhaps lovers?"

Nyx:"Eh?? Me and Daleld, Lovers? No w-we are just partners fighting for justice."

Traveler:"I see, sorry that I asked, it just looked that way to me, with the way you acted."

Nyx:"Did I really act like that, oh I'm so embarrassed."

Traveler:"Well, I think it is time for me to go now. Gonna continue with my travel."

Nyx"I understand, take care of yourself."

Traveler:"You too, Nyx.

The traveler then left the inn to continue her travels.

Nyx:"She was a nice person, right Daleld."

Daleld:"Hmm."

Daleld woke up and rise up from bed.

Nyx:"Daleld!"

Daleld:"Nyx, where."

Nyx then hugged Daleld, where as Daleld was confused what was going on.

Nyx:"Daleld, I thought you wouldn't make it."

Daleld:"Oh yeah, the battle with the treant caused more damage than could handle. Guess I owe you again, Nyx."

Nyx:"It wasn't only me, I had help from, huh!? That's right, I never asked what her name was."

Daleld:"I see, well we will probably meet her again on our travels."

Nyx:"Right."

Daleld:"Guess I better start getting ready."

Daleld takes of blanket without knowing that he has no clothes which reveals everything to Nyx."

Nyx:"Ehh?!! KYAAAAAAAHH!!!!"

Daleld:"I'm naked, why I'm I naked?"

Nyx:"Well the doctor took of your clothes in order to treat your wounds."

Daleld:"I see, I see."

Daleld began putting his clothes on and then his armor.

Daleld:"Alright, let's go, Nyx."

Nyx:"Yes, Daleld."

Daleld and Nyx then continued with their travel to pursue and defeat evil.

Meanwhile on the pathway a bit outside town walks the female traveler, when suddenly she encounter an hostile woman.

Traveler:"Are you the one that has been attacking travelers?"

????:"If I did then so what?"

Traveler:"Then I will defeat you."

????:"Defeat me, thats impossible for a weakling like you."

Traveler:"I won't know until I tried."

The traveler unsheathed her sword and swung her sword against the woman. The attack hit it mark but then she realised that the woman was not human.

Traveler:"You are not human?!"

????:"I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Melona, an servant to the Marshland witch."

Traveler:"Are you some kind of monster?"

Melona:"Who are you calling a monster?"

Melona began attacking the traveler with a sword which she made out of her own body. The traveler parried her attack and swung her sword back at Melona and got another hit. But Melona regenerated her wound and began aim her breasts at the traveler and lactate acid milk at her, which melted her sword and clothes.

Melona:"Now, what should I do, oh I forgot to tell you, anyone who calls me a monster won't escape from me alive."

Melona then began to strangle the cloth-less traveler.

Traveler: (Is this the end for me, I'm a going to die here. No I don't want to die.)

Melona:"Now di-ooow it hurts!?"

Melona released the traveler due to the pain she received when someone grabbed her arm.

Melona:"Who the hell are you?"

Daleld:"Me, I'm the sword that cleaves evil, Daleld Lightheart."

Melona:"Daleld Lightheart, never heard of you."

Daleld:"Eh?! Anyway your evil ways ends now, woman."

Melona:"Another poser of justice trying to defeat me." (This man is stronger than the woman I fought, well not that it matters if I can just melt his armor and weapon.)

Daleld took of the cape he had and gave it to the female traveler.

Daleld:"It's not much but use that to cover yourself."

Traveler:"Thank you."

Melona:"If you are done being a gentleman, then let's start this battle so I can kill you both."

Daleld:"Eager to battle are you not, let's do this then."

Daleld brought fourth his sword while Melona did the same. They then entered a battle stance.  
Melona made the first move and was preparing to dodge Daleld's sword while attacking him when his guard is down.

Melona:"Got you now."

However Daleld didn't swing his sword, but use a roundhouse kick at Melona and hit her in the stomach which caused her to fly back a few feet away.

Melona:"Damn it, didn't see that one coming."

Daleld:"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, now it's my turn to attack."

Daleld rushed toward Melona and brought down his sword at her causing her right arm to get cut of.

Melona:"IT HURTS, damn you, dark knight! I'm gonna melt you apart."

Melona regenerated her arm back like it was and started to aim her breasts at Daleld and fired acid milk at him in order to melt his equipment. The acid managed to hit its mark.

Melona:"Hahahahaha, hows that, Daleld Lightheart. But I won't stop with your armor, I will melt you until you are nothing but bones.

Daleld:"I wonder about that."

Melona:"What?"

The acid milk came of Daleld with no damage at him or is equipment.

Melona:"The attack had no effect?!"

Daleld:"This armor is made of extremely rare metal, it won't melt because of some acid get splatter on it. Now it's time for a counterattack."

Melona:"Damn you!!"

Daleld:"I been analyzing you and your ability, you are a some kind slime monster, correct."

Melona:"Being called monster by two people on the same day is something I can't take."

Daleld:"Sorry, but your weakness is clear to me now."

Melona:"My weakness? I don't have any weaknesses."

Daleld:"Your body is made of some kind of liquid substance."

Melona:"So what."

Daleld:"Then want to ask you a question."

Melona:"Go ahead."

Daleld:"What would happen to you, if your body would be under extreme cold temperature?"

Melona:"WHAT?!!"

Daleld:"Let's see what will happen if I freeze you? Frost rune activate, Howling Blast!!!"

Daleld then blasts Melona with a frigid wind which causes her body to freeze.

Melona:"I-it's s-o c-old, my b-ody is fre-ezing."

Melona who used to be bright pink has become blue instead.

Daleld:"Now to finish you of-"

????:"I can't let you do that."

Daleld:"That voice, Marmoth!"

Marmoth:"It's been a while, Mr Lightheart."

Daleld:"Never thought I would see this soon again."

Traveler:"Who is that?"

Marmoth:"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Marmoth, the Master of Masks. And I thought that could use this chance to get rid of you, Lightheart."

Marmoth materialized a mask in his hand and walked towards Melona.

Melona:"W-hat a-re y-ou do-ing?"

Marmoth:"I plan on using you for my own purposes."

He then put the mask on Melona. She then lost her will and became his puppet.

Marmoth:"And we can't forget the monster of the day, come my Golem!"

A magic circle then appeared and from it came an rock golem.

Marmoth:"Destroy him, Melona and my golem."

The golem swung it's arms at Daleld, he managed to dodge the attack but Melona attacked from the side with her sword. Daleld managed to parry with his sword but got sent back a few feet.

Daleld:"Not only has she recovered from my attacks but she is also stronger now. Could it be because of that mask that Marmoth put on her."

Marmoth:"Exactly, not only does it strip one of its wield but it also increases the host's own power to its limits, this is why the call me the Master of Masks."

Daleld:"Still, facing two against one will be hard, especially against a huge brute like this golem.

Marmoth:"Hahahahaha, thats the whole point in this and you lady friend is not here to help you this time it seems."

Nyx:"I would say that, you masked freak."

Marmoth:"What?!"

Suddenly a fireball came flying at Marmoth, setting him on fire, again.

Marmoth:"I'M ON FIRE, NOT AGAIN!!!"

Nyx:"I'm the flames that purges evil, Nyx!"

Daleld:"You arrived just in time, now lets take of this."

Nyx:"I'm all fired up and ready to burn some enemies."

Traveler:"Did her personality change?"

Daleld:"Nyx, take care of the pink woman with the mask, I handle the golem."

Nyx:"Alright, now lets heat things up."

Daleld ran towards the golem and jumped up in the air and cut of its right arm.

Traveler:"Incredible, he managed to cut off its arm which is made of pure rock."

Daleld:"With enough training and concentration, you would be able to cut almost everything."

Meanwhile Nyx was fighting against Melona, Nyx threw fireball after fireball and since Melona was nothing more than a puppet at this state, all attacks hit her full head on.

Nyx:"Let's finish this shall we."

Nyx lifted her right hand and called forth an immense fiery boulder.

Nyx:"Now, Take this, PYROBLAST!!!"

Nyx hurled the boulder made of fire at Melona which caused her to fly back to the ground.  
The mask that Melona wielded began to shatter and then finally broke. Meanwhile, Marmoth managed to put out the fire, saw what happened to Melona.

Marmoth:"Damn it all to hell, well at least the golem is still fighti-huh?!"

While Nyx was fighting Melona, Daleld managed to cut of the golem's other arm.

Marmoth:"NOOO!!! My golem, what have you done to my golem?!"

Daleld:"Now, time for the finishing blow."

Daleld ran toward the golem with his sword and swung it.

Daleld:"Frost and Unholy rune activate, Obliterate!"

Daleld's attack completely destroyed the golem.

Marmoth:"Damn you, Daleld Lightheart. Next time won't be like today."

Daleld:"Bring it on I say."

Melona who was unconscious after being possessed by Marmoth's mask, woke up.

Melona:"Damn that masked freak, I kill him the next time I meet him, huh."

Melona saw Daleld and Nyx armed and realised that if they would fight, Melona wouldn't stand a change.

Daleld:"I will let you leave us now, but remember, next time I won't be as merciful.

Melona was scared of Daleld for some reason and decided to escape for now.

Traveler:"That was Amazing, you too. Especially you, Daleld."

Daleld:"All in a days work."

Nyx:"Ah, it's her, she is the one who helped you, Daleld."

Daleld:"Really?! What a coincidence, in that case I thank you for your help."

Traveler:"No it is I who should thank you. If you hadn't come, I would been dead."

Daleld:"Guess my debt is payed off. More importantly, you need some clothes. Can't have you walk around with only a mantle to cover yourself."

Daleld then open up his bag and pulled out a shirt and pair of pants.

Nyx:"Never seen this type of clothing before."

Daleld:"You could say that this is normal where I come from."

Daleld then gave the clothes to the traveler. The female traveler the put on the clothes while Nyx held her hands before Daleld's eye so he couldn't see.

Traveler:"The clothes are a bit tight but they will do for now."

Daleld: (I didn't notice earlier but she have a pretty good body.)

Traveler:"Now what to do. I lost my equipment, so I'm just a defenseless woman right now."

The female traveler then looked at Daleld and thought of an idea.

Traveler:"I know, how about I travel with you guys?"

Daleld and Nyx:"Huh?!"

Traveler:"And maybe you could teach me some sword skills, Daleld?"

The female traveler coiled her arms around Daleld's right arm and looked into his eyes with expectation. Nyx on the other hand was shocked at what the traveler did.

Nyx:"Excuse me but could you please let go of his arm."

Traveler:"Why, it is not like you to are lovers."

Nyx got mad for some reason and started to tighten her left hand which she holding the living staff, Funikura. Funikura started to flail its tentacles around in pain.

Daleld:"Fine, do as you wish."

Traveler:"Yes."

Daleld:"By the way, We don't know your name?"

Traveler:"My name is Leina."

Nyx:"Leina."(Where have I heard that name from.)

Daleld:"Very well, let's continue our travels."

Leina."Yes, Daleld."

Nyx:"When are you going to let go of Daleld."

Leina:"Who knows."

Nyx became more angrier and started tighten her hand more which caused more pain to Funikura.

Funikura:"(Nyx, stop squeezing me, it hurts, ow ow ow ow!)"

After Daleld and Nyx got their new friend and companion Leina, they decided to set off for their travels. Without knowing that someone was spying on them.

????:"Eh, so that's Leina huh?! Let's see, think I got a wanted poster with her name on. Ah, here it is. Leina Vance, looks like daddy's little girl run away from home.  
Could be a business opportunity for me. Now the question is how I am gonna return her back home without the princess own knight getting away. Well I think something out.  
Cause I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild! Risty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's Blade and it's characters belongs to Hobby Japan and their respective owners.


	4. The Bandit's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daleld and the girls continue their travels while Risty, The Bandit of the Wilderness follows them. What is her plan.

Queen's Blade: Tales of Heroes. Chapter 4

by Lightknightz, 4 minutes, 39s ago  
Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Chapter 4: The bandit's plan

Daleld, Nyx and their new friend and companion Leina, journey together unknowingly that someone follows them. It was Risty,the Bandit of the Wilderness as she call herself.

Risty:"How should I approach this? A frontal attack is out of the question. Not only am I outnumbered three to one, but fighting that knight head on is suicide. I have to split them up somehow and make sure that Vance girl is alone but how?"

Risty kept pondering in what her plan should be. Meanwhile, Daleld and his female companions traveled along the way to the next town. Leina was hugging Daleld's right arm while Nyx was glaring angrily at Leina.

Nyx:"(You are to close to him, Leina.)"

Leina:"So Daleld, when will we start training?"

Daleld:"We could begin after we hit town. Then we can start on your training."

Leina:"Right."

Meanwhile as they travels the road with Risty following behind, at the the villains lair.  
Marmouth was reporting his actions to his comrades.

Vorduk:"So, you fail me again, Marmouth."

Marmouth:"I'm sorry, Lord Vorduk. he have more power than I imagined, and that woman interfered again."

Vorduk:"It looks like we have underestimated Daleld Lightheart, it means that you have to use more power in order to take him out."

Marmouth:"Yes, Lord Vorduk. I'm ready to execute my next plan."

Vorduk:"Good, now go and bring me his head."

Marmouth:"As you wish."

Meanwhile, Daleld, Nyx and Leina had arrived to the town with Risty still following them.

Risty: (There has to be a way to separate Leina from the knight without causing any necessary trouble.)

Daleld:"Alright, let's find an empty spot where we can train."

Leina:"Yes, Sir Daleld."

Nyx:"I understand."

Daleld:"You look pretty down, Nyx."

Nyx:"It's nothing to worry about, Daleld."

Daleld:"I see."

They then found an empty spot and began their training. Daleld brought fourth two ordinary swords that he bought at the towns blacksmith and handed one over to Leina.

Daleld:"It is a good idea to train with weak swords like this at the beginning."

Leina:"Right."

Daleld began training Leina in swordsmanship, he parried all of her attacks in order evaluate her skill and then Daleld swung the cheap sword at Leina. She tried to parry his attack but got disarmed in the process.

Leina:*Breaths hard*.

Daleld:"Guess that will do for now."

Leina:"How was I?"

Daleld:"How should I say this? You are about the same level as an average soldier."

Leina:"Is that good?"

Daleld:"It's not bad but not good either."

Leina:"I see."

Leina got a bit depressed over hearing Daleld's rating of her.

Daleld:"By the way, when did you first start training with swords?"

Leina:"Not to long ago, why do you ask?"

Daleld:"I see."(If she already gotten at that level in a short time, then she might have some potential.)

Leina:"Sir Daleld!?"

Daleld:"Right, lets continue your training."

Daleld trained Leina for some time while Nyx was watching quietly.

Nyx:*Sigh*(This is boring watching Daleld train Leina, and they look so happy right now. Am I getting jealous? No, Daleld and I are just partners, nothing more than partners.)

Daleld:"Let's call it a day."

Leina:"Okay."

Daleld:"Let's go and get something to eat at the tavern and then go to bed."

Daleld and the girls went to the town inn. Meanwhile, Risty, who was still following them.

Risty:"I see, it seems that both girls have some feelings for the knight. Maybe I could use that to my advantage."

Later that evening, at the town tavern, was Daleld, Nyx and Leina eating food at an table. When Risty entered the tavern and saw Daleld and the girls. She then nonchalantly walked towards them and greeted Daleld.

Risty:"Hi, it's been a while, you stud!"

Daleld."Huh!? Do I know you?"

Risty:"Oh man, did you forget me?"

Daleld:"I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me for someone else. Because I never meet you before."

Risty:"Ah ah you did forget me. Guess you had one drink to many that time. Cause I would never you because of what you did to me."

Leina:"Eh!?"

Nyx:"Eh!?"

Daleld:"Eh!? What did I do to you if I may ask?"

Risty:"You were so amazing that night, if it was someone else they would have fainted so easily."

Daleld:"W-what are you talking about?

Risty:"Oh, are you embarrassed, then I tell you straight out. It is something a man and a woman do in bed!"

Daleld, Nyx and Leina:"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!!"

Nyx:"D-Daleld, is it true what she said?"

Daleld:"My first time, my first time and I don't even remember it."

Risty:"Ah you were a virgin, I didn't know that hahahahaha."

Daleld was confused, Leina was shocked and Nyx was hysterical. Risty arm locked Daleld's head while laughing. It was chaos around them.

Nyx:"I was wrong about you, Daleld."

Daleld:"Nyx!?"

Nyx:"I thought that you were different from others, a kind and righteous man. But you are like all other men, you are nothing but a filthy pervert that thinks only of women!"

Nyx words hurt Daleld's heart like it was pierced with a spear and he got depressed. Nyx then ran out from the tavern while crying and Leina decided to follow her.

Leina:"She is right you know, Daleld. I thought yourself as gentleman and a great warrior. It seems I was wrong."

Risty:"Wow, looks like it just you and me now, Daleld."

Daleld had his head down in depression. Risty was smiling to herself thinking that the plan is a success.

Risty: (Looks like the plan worked better than I thought, now to grab the princess and then grab my reward.) "Well I think I leave you alone here for now."

Risty then walked out of the tavern in order to capture Leina.

Risty:"Now then, where is she."

Meanwhile, Nyx was walking the street in the evening, crying about Daleld while Leina was following her.

Leina:"NYX!!! Wait for me."

Nyx:*Crying*"What is it."

Leina:"I understand what you went trough and I thought that maybe we could have a talk together."

Nyx:"Fine."

Nyx and Leina sat on a nearby bench and began to talk.

Leina:"I can't believe that guy. To think I liked that guy, turned out that he was a no good skirt chaser."

Nyx:"Yes."

Leina:"You really liked him, didn't you?"

Nyx:"Eh?! No of course not, I thought he was a good partner but."

Leina:"You aren't honest, are you. I know! How about you and me travel together, just the two of us."

Nyx:"Eh!?"

Leina:"Come on, it be fun. We can just forget about him and everything else."

Nyx:"I don't know? I'm not sure what I should do?"

Leina:"Take your time to think about it. We should head back to the tavern, even though he might still be there."

Nyx:"I want to be alone for a while. Go on ahead."

Leina:"I understand. Then I go on ahead."

Leina walked the street back towards the tavern while Nyx decided to stay and clear her mind.

Funikura:"(Nyx, I told you that he was no good.)"

Nyx:"Lord Funikura!"

Funikura:"(Now it is time for him to pay for breaking your hea-)"

A piece of paper flew right on to Funikura.

Funikura:"(Where did this scrap of paper come from?)"

Nyx took the paper and saw what it was.

Nyx:"Huh?! It's a wanted poster of that woman form the tavern. It says Wanted, the bandit thief, Risty. She is a wanted criminal, then that means that she could also be lying about the whole thing with Daleld. I'm so relieved to find that out, I must apologize to him."

????:"That won't be necessary, Master of Flame Nyx."

Nyx:" That voice, you are that masked freak, Marmouth."

Marmouth:"Calling me a freak now are you. Well I have you know that you are the second person on my list that I want to kill."

Nyx:"Then who is the first?"

Marmouth:"It's Daleld of course. But first you will die by my hand."

Nyx:"I will not die, not today because I'm gonna tell Daleld how sorry I am."

Marmouth:"Ah how cute. I hate cute things. Now come out my Chimera."

A magic circle appeared and out of it came an Chimera, a mythical beast that is part lion, goat, eagle and snake.

Marmouth:"Now my Chimera, feast upon her."

Nyx:"Give me power, Lord Funikura!"

Funikura coiled its tentacles around Nyx and made her drink its honey like substance.

Nyx:"Now come at me, you filthy beast."

The Chimera started charging at Nyx and lifted its left pawn in order to claw her in half. Nyx managed dodge it and began casting a fireball at it. Nyx then threw the fireball at the Chimera  
which made some damage.

Nyx:"The attack had almost no effect. I won't let that stop me though."

Nyx kept dodging the beast's attacks while casting fireballs at it. She then began casting her spell and aimed at the lion head.

Nyx:"Take this, Pyroblast!"

The spell hit the Chimera's lion head and it turned to ash. Without the lion head on it's body, The Chimera fell on the ground.

Nyx:"How about that, you masked freak. Your beast is nothing more than a corpse right now."

Marmouth:"hehehe, I wonder about that."

Nyx:"Huh!?"

The Chimera rose up again, it's other three head was still alive and ready to fight.

Nyx:"No way?!!"

The beast began to charge at Nyx again. Nyx managed to dodge but the Chimera flailed it's snake head at her and knocked her away.

Marmouth:"Already done, well that was quick. Now my Chimera, bon appetit."

The Chimera started to walk slowly to Nyx. Nyx was laying on the ground with no power to move anymore. Knowing that her death was near, the last thing she could think of was Daleld.

Nyx:"Daleld. Please save me, Daleld." *Tear flows down from her cheek*

Marmouth:"Oh are you crying, well I got some bad news for you. He won't come and save you now. Now kill her."

The Chimera began attacking Nyx With it's left claw. However the attack never dealt it's blow.

Marmouth:"WHAT?!!"

Daleld:"Sorry I'm late, Nyx."

Nyx:"Daleld!"

Daleld was parrying the Chimera's attack and glared at Marmouth.

Marmouth:"Daleld Lightheart, what a surprise to see you here. There will be change of plan but no matter. I kill you first then.

Daleld:"Who is killing who, you bastard."

Marmouth:"Hmm!?"

Daleld:"You have angered that which should not be angered."

A dark aura surrounds Daleld which causes the Chimera to freeze in fear.

Marmouth:"The Chimera is scared?! What kind of power does this man hold."

Daleld:"How dare you. How dare you hurt Nyx!"

Daleld lifted up his sword and prepared for combat, Marmouth returned back to his senses and started to give the Chimera it's command."

Marmouth:"Hey Chimera, what are doing. Kill him."

The Chimera then charged at Daleld and lifted it's right paw in order to claw him down. Daleld stood still and waited for the attack. The Chimera's attack made it's hit or so it thought. The beast's arm got cut of without it itself knowing.

Marmouth:"What just happened? How did the Chimera's arm just got cut of? Daleld, he must have cut it off faster than the naked eye could see."

Nyx was watching and saw how strong Daleld was again.

Nyx:"Daleld, I knew that you were amazing."

Daleld:"Don't worry, I will protect you."

Daleld's word made Nyx relieved and she started to smile a little.

Nyx:"Yes!"

Daleld stared at the Chimera and the Chimera tried to walk backward because it feared Daleld.

Daleld:"Let's finish this, shall we. Unholy Rune activate, Death and Decay!

Daleld slowly corrupted the area around the Chimera, causing it to greatly weakening.

Marmouth:"Hey Chimera, what's happening to you?"

Daleld then readied his sword again for an final attack.

Daleld:"Frost Rune and Unholy Rune activate, Obliterate!"

His attack made the final blow at the already weakened beast and then it died and then turned into smoke.

Daleld:"Now it's your turn, Marmouth!"

Marmouth:"Retreat, retreat. Damn it, Vorduk ain't gonna be happy about this."

Marmouth disappeared back into the shadows while Daleld ran towards Nyx in order to aid her.

Daleld:"Nyx, are you alright?"

Nyx:"Yeah, now that you are here."

Daleld:"I see."

Tension was in the air. Both Daleld and Nyx were silent for a moment.

Daleld and Nyx:"You see, I-"

Daleld:"You first Nyx."

Nyx:"No you first."

Daleld:"I understand. First I wanna clear up the misunderstanding between that woman and me."

Nyx:"Hmm?"

Daleld:"I was so confused earlier that I didn't notice something about what she said."

Nyx:"And what is that?"

Daleld:"I'm not a drinker."

Nyx:"Huh?!"

Daleld:"Like I said! I don't drink, you know things like beer and stuff. Don't like the taste of it."

Nyx:"Now that you say that. I never seen you drink anything with alcohol before."

Daleld:"Right, now that is where the problem is."

Nyx:"So it's true that she lied about you!"

Daleld."Yes. I never met her before in my entire life."

Nyx:"About that. I want to apologize about what I said to you, back then at the tavern."

Daleld:"Oh that, don't worry about it."

Nyx:"Guess we have to explain to Leina about this."

Daleld:"Yeah."

Both Daleld and Nyx were relieved now that the situation was clear up. They then went back to the tavern to regroup with Leina. When they arrived they found out that Leina never returned back to their room.

Nyx:"That's strange, she should be back by now!?"

Daleld:"By the looks of it, it seems she never came back to the tavern."

Nyx:"You don't think something could have happen to her?"

Daleld:"The probability is high. It couldn't been Marmouth's doing. It's not his M.O."

Nyx:"I forget about this!"

Nyx showed Daleld a wanted poster of Risty. He then took a closer look at it.

Daleld:"I see, so she is a bandit. Then she must have gotten close to us for some reason. Hmm?! There is another paper stuck behind the wanted poster."

Daleld managed to separate the paper from the poster and saw that it was a another poster but this time it was Leina's poster.

Daleld:"Leina has a wanted poster herself, let see. Wanted: Leina Vance, bring back Vance's daughter Leina Vance to his castle estate alive. And the reward is, THAT MUCH!!!"

Nyx:"Let me see, THAT MUCH!!!"

Daleld:"Everything make sense now. Risty was after Leina all this time in order to get the reward."

Nyx: (Leina is from the Vance family. Now I remember where I met her.)

Daleld:"Guess it is time for us to take action."

Nyx:"What do you mean?"

Daleld:"We shall get Leina back."

Nyx:"EHH?! Against the Vance family! Why?"

Daleld:"What do you mean why? Because she is our friend of course."

Nyx then remember about what she talked about with Leina and how she helped her when she was down.

Nyx:"You are right, Daleld. Let's rescue Leina and continue travel together."

Daleld:"Yeah, now let's go and find Leina."

Meanwhile on the road to Vance's castle estate. Risty was walking with Leina who was tied up.

Risty:"We are almost there, princess. And then I will get my reward."

Leina:"So your relationship with Daleld was a lie!"

Risty:"Yes, had to separate you from that knight. Wouldn't want to fight him head on after all."

Leina:"Coward!"

Risty:"I'm fine being called coward. I don't fight a battle I know that I can't win."

Leina:"I said those awful thing to him. I have to apologize for that."

Risty:"You probably won't be able to do that. Now let's keep moving."

Risty and the tied continue to travel to Vance's castle. Meanwhile, Daleld and Nyx hurried towards the same destination in order to save their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of the Queen's Blade fan fiction series. 
> 
> Queen's Blade and its character belongs to Hobby Japan and their respective owners.


	5. Clash of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daleld and Nyx venture to Vance's castle in order to get Leina back. Also tells little about Nyx past.

Outside of the gate of Vance's castle comes Risty and a tied up Leina walking towards the gate.

Guard:"Lady Leina has returned. Open the gates."

Risty:"Well Leina, home sweet home and some reward for me."

Leina:"(Daleld, Nyx.)"

Risty:"Hmm, someone is walking towards us. Isn't that Claudette, the Thunder General!"

Leina:"Big sister!"

Meanwhile in the deep lair of evil.

Marmouth:"Damn it damn it damn it damn it! Another plan down the drain."

Grace:"Looks like you failed to kill Daleld yet again, Marmouth."

Marmouth:"Not in the mood right now, vampire. If I don't show results now then I will be sent back to the dark realms."

Grace:"Maybe you should take a break and let me get a shot at him?"

Marmouth:"Don't even think about it. I'm the one who is going to bring him down and I take down his female companion in the progress."

Grace:"You mean the one with long brown hair. If I remember right, her name was Nyx!"

Marmouth:"Who cares what her name is. She have sided with him and must perish as well."

Grace:"There is something thats been bothering me for a while now?"

Marmouth:"What?"

Grace:"Why is Daleld a threat to our plans?"

Marmouth:"I don't know but if Vorduk say that he is must die then he must die."

Vorduk:"You understand that, Marmouth."

Marmouth:"Lord Vorduk. Is there something you need me for?"

Vorduk:"I have pin pointed Daleld's location and I'm quite certain that he is headed for one place only."

Marmouth:"Which is?"

Vorduk:"Vance's castle. I trust that I can count on you Marmouth to use your ability to your full potential there!"

Marmouth:"Hahahaha, thats brilliant lord Vorduk. I can use this chance to take Daleld and his companion out once and for all."

Meanwhile, Daleld and Nyx have reached their destination. The Vance family's castle.

Daleld:"Is that Leina's home?"

Nyx:"Yes, That is the home to the Vance family. Never thought I would come back here again."

Daleld:"You been here before, Nyx?"

Nyx:"Y-yes, although it wasn't that pleasant."

Daleld:"Then you probably know castle layout?"

Nyx:"Yes it is very well defended with an lake surrounding the castle and their is a large mountain behind it which gives it a natural wall of some sort. And their soldiers are well trained from what I heard."

Daleld:"Sounds like they have high security. Which means that sneaking past their guards is almost impossible."

Nyx:"There is also the Thundercloud general. And the captain of the guard."

Daleld:"Are you alright, you don't look well."

Nyx:"I'm fine, gotta bring back Leina after all."

Daleld:"Right, anyway I guess an direct approach is the only way to go."

Nyx:"Is that really such a good idea?"

Daleld:"If we say that we are friends to Leina then we may be lucky and be granted entry. If not, then I handle whatever they send at me."

Nyx:"I understand. Let do this then!"

Daleld:"Right!"

Daleld and Nyx then walked across the castle bridge and towards the gate.

Guard 1:"A man and a woman is approaching the gate. What should I do?"

Guard 2:"Ask them who they are and what sort of business they have here."

Daleld:"I am Daleld Lightheart and I am a friend to Leina Vance. I desire to speak with her."

Guard 1:"Did you hear that. He said that he is a friend Lady Leina."

Guard 2:"I will go and confirm this with lady Leina. You keep standing guard while I am away."

Daleld:"So far so good."

Nyx:"Hope it stays that way."

Meanwhile in Leina's room in Vance's castle. Leina was sitting on a chair near the window while wearing a beautiful dress.

Claudette:"You haven't been yourself since you came back from running away from home."

Leina:"I want to be alone right now."

Claudette:"I understand."

Claudette left the room and closed the door after her. She then walked through the castle hallway.

????:"I'm so glad that big sis Leina is back."

Claudette:"Elina, if you are thinking of seeing her then you should forget it. She want to be alone right now."

Elina:"Ehhh?! But I wanted to spend some time with her since she was gone for so long."

Claudette:"She was only gone for a few days."

Elina:"That is a long time for me. Ah big sis Leina."

Claudette:"You never change."

Guard 2:"Coming through, got a urgent message to Lady Leina."

Claudette:"A message from who?"

Guard 2:"A man who claims to be Lady Leina's friend."

Elina:"A friend, he is obviously lying."

Guard 2:"That is why I am trying to confirm it with Lady Leina."

Elina:"Grr, I'm going to meet with this man and make sure that he never comes back."

Claudette:"Wait, I go with you."

Claudette and Elina went towards the castle gate while the guard continued walked to Leina to confirm about Daleld. Meanwhile at the gate.

Daleld:"Sure is taking their time."

Nyx:"I have a bad feeling."

Daleld:"Thats a bad sign."

The gate opened and out came Elina running towards Daleld.

Elina:"ARE YOU THE ONE. WHO CLAIMS TO BIG SIS LEINA's FRIEND?"

Daleld:"Yeah but you don't have to scream so loud."

Elina:"THEN DIE."

Nyx:"Look out!!"

Elina tried to pierce Daleld with her spear but he dodge it in time.

Daleld:"What was that for."

Elina:"Shut up, you have no right to call big sis Leina friend."

Daleld:"This girl has some serious issues right Nyx!?Nyx?

Nyx was glaring at Elina. Nyx hated and feared Elina for various reason.

Nyx:"Elina!"

Elina:"Who the hell are you, commoner?"

Nyx:"Ehh?"

Elina:"Well whatever. I take you out as well."

Claudette:"STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!"

Elina:"Big sis Claudette?!"

Daleld:"Hmm?!"

Nyx:"That's the Thundercloud General Claudette!"

Daleld:"So she is the big shot around here."

Claudette:"An knight clad in a dark armor. You must be the man who slain the beast that terrorized one of the towns the other day!"

Daleld:"That depends on which beast you mean. Slayed a couple of beasts recently."

Claudette:"And you must be Nyx!"

Nyx:"A pleasure to meet you."

Elina:"I don't see what the fuzz is about?"

Claudette:"That man bested a beast that several guards couldn't even land a strike upon."

Elina:"Heh, so he is that knight. So what?"

Claudette:"Don't mind her, I would like to reward you at least for your heroic deed."

Daleld:"I don't care about the reward. We are going to meet Leina."

Elina:"You are not allowed to even gaze on big sis Leina."

Leina:"Daleld, Nyx!"

Leina came out from the castle and ran towards Daleld and leaped towards him. Daleld then catched her.

Daleld:"Leina!"

Leina:"I wanted meet you."

Claudette:"I see now. So they were telling the truth about them being friends with Leina."

Elina:"I can't believe this."

Claudette:"Hmm!?"

Elina was grinding her teeth in anger while glaring furiously at Daleld.

Elina:"Where when and how come they know each others. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!"

Time pass by. Daleld and Nyx was invited into the castle to discuss matters about Leina.  
They were occupying one of the castle work offices. Daleld was sitting down calm and collected while Nyx was depressed. Then the door open up and in came a middle aged man.

Leina:"Father!"

Claudette:"Young knight and Nyx. Meet the lord of Vance county, Count Vance."

Daleld:"A pleasure to meet you."

Count Vance:"Likewise, now if I see this correctly. Then you saved my daughter and traveled with her, correct?"

Daleld:"That is right."

Count Vance:"Your name?"

Daleld:"My name is Daleld Lightheart."

Count Vance:"Lightheart?! I see now!"

Daleld:"Hmm?"

Count Vance:"It's nothing. Anyway you have done me a great service in keeping my daughter Leina safe and would like to reward you."

Daleld:"Like I said to Claudette before. I don't want any reward."

Count Vance:"What, surely you want something in return for-"

Daleld:"Don't want any."

Count Vance:"But there must be something you want?"

Daleld:"I didn't come here for some reward. I'm here to pick up Leina."

Count Vance:"Huh!? What do you mean?"

Daleld:"Me and Nyx was travelling with Leina but she disappeared after a slight misunderstanding. We then realised that Risty, a bandit kidnapped her in order to get the reward that you put on our own daughter. Then I know that this place was were she was headed."

Claudette:"That is a fine deduction if I say so myself."

Daleld:"So I was correct!"

Claudette:"Yeah and astoundingly so. Risty the bandit did indeed come here with Leina. However, she is currently spending time in the castle dungeon. She thought just because she brought Leina back home that she could escape her crime."

Daleld:"How ironic, she was expecting an reward but got sent behind bars instead."

Claudette:"Indeed."

Daleld:"As I was saying. We want to continue our travels with Leina and I am sure she wants that too."

Count Vance:"So let me get this straight. You come all the way here in order to take Leina, my daughter away from my household?"

Daleld:"If you say it that way then yes."

Count Vance:"I refuse. My daughter is the heir to the Vance family and will not play adventurer."

Leina:"Father!"

Count Vance:"Silence Leina."

There was tension in the air as the discussion went on.

Daleld:"I expected as much. Then how about a bet."

Count Vance:"A bet?"

Daleld:"A duel. Me against the Thundercloud General. If I win then Leina is free to choose what she wants."

Count Vance:"And if you lose?"

Daleld:"I let you choose my fate."

Leina:"Daleld, don't do this for me."

Count Vance:"I understand. Then if you lose, you will serve the Vance family the rest of your life."

Daleld:"Then we have a deal."

Elina:"Hold up a sec!"

Elina came bursting in through the door to office.

Elina:"I heard everything. Please let me duel as well."

Claudette:"What do you mean?"

Elina:"Simple, a tag team duel. Claudette and I against that armored deviant and the useless looking girl."

Nyx angrily reacted to Elina's word about her.

Nyx:"Useless!"

Daleld:"I understand but you didn't have to call me a deviant."

Elina:"Shut up you deviant pig."

Daleld:"And it just got worse."

Count Vance:"Then we have deal then. Daleld Lightheart and Nyx against Claudette and Elina."

Elina:"This victory is in the bag."

Daleld:"Don't get to cocky little tiger."

Elina:*Hiss*"

Daleld:"Her personality is that of an cat."

Count Vance: Then the duel will take place in one hour from now."

Claudette:"I understand."

Daleld:"Right."

Nyx: (Daleld and I against Elina and Claudette. Could this be my change for revenge?)

Count Vance, Claudette left the room. Elina grabbed on to Leina's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Elina:"Now lets leave that deviant alone and spend some alone time together big sis Leina."

Leina:"Elina, please let go of me."

Elina:"Don't want to. Now let's go."

Elina continued to drag Leina out of the room leaving only Daleld and Nyx there.

Daleld:"That girl has some serious issues."

Nyx:"....."

Daleld:"Now then. Maybe you can explain your relationship with the tiger girl or if it is to much we can forget about it."

Nyx:"No you deserve to know. When I was younger I lived only with my mother. We were poor yet happy together and she could bake the most Delicious cookies without using flour. One day my mother got a job offer to make cookies for Elina's birthday party but Elina refused to eat them just because they were made by commoners hands. My mother's skills got slandered and everyday got worse and then she got sick from overworking and then."

Daleld:"I'm sorry to hear that."

Nyx:"It's okay Daleld. As I was saying, after my mother passed away I began to work for the Vance family as an maid. But it was hell thanks to one person."

Daleld:"Elina?!"

Nyx:"That's right. She tormented me day and night. Was picking on me for the smallest things and blamed me for things she did and much more."

Tears began to flow down from her cheeks as she told her life story to Daleld and he calmly listen to every word she says.

Nyx:"The other servants began to treat me as an burden and called me useless. Until one day when I was getting water, I fell into a cave where I found Lord Funikura who gave me power to punish the unjust. I then swore to rise up and bring evil to justice."

Daleld:"You had it tough, Nyx."

Nyx:"I was planning on taking revenge on all selfish nobles and their families such as the Vance's family but now I don't know anymore."

Daleld:"You don't know?"

Nyx:"What changed my way of thinking was one person who stands strong against a foe who is bigger that himself and fight for others."

Daleld:"...."

Nyx:"That person was you, Daleld."

Daleld:"Never thought I was an good role model to you."

Nyx:"And back then with Risty, I thought that the image I had of you was nothing but an illusion. But I am glad that wasn't the case. You are like an hero of justice."

Daleld:"A hero of justice huh! Not what I think of myself of one."

Nyx:"Daleld, whatever the outcome of the duel I will follow you."

Daleld:"Never heard a lady say that to me before. But is it really alright for you do something like that?"

Nyx:"Yes, I want to be your partner and fight evil together."

Daleld:"But you are already my partner."

Nyx:"I am?"

Daleld:"Of course you are. I mean you saved my hide a couple of time before like that treant incident and when we fought Melona and the golem. And do you really think that we will lose to them so easily?"

Nyx:"Hmm!? But I heard that they are Vance's strongest soldiers in his army."

Daleld:"Listen Nyx. Someone told me that a Man is stronger when he have something important to protect."

Nyx:"Daleld."

Daleld:"So lets win this, partner."

Nyx:"You don't know how happy I am right now."

Servant:"Excuse me."

A servant opens the door to the office which Daleld and Nyx occupies.

Servant:"It's time, the duel will be in the castle courtyard."

Daleld:"Right, hmm!?"

Servant:"Is something the matter sir?"

Daleld:"No its nothing."

Servant:"I see. Please hurry along."

Nyx:"Is something wrong Daleld?"

Daleld:"It's probably my imagination but I sensed something odd about the servant."

Nyx"..?"

Daleld:"Let's go Nyx."

Nyx:"Yes!"

A few moments later in the castle courtyard. All the combatants stand ready for battle and Count Vance and Leina sits at the sidelines to watch the battle.

Elina:"Hey deviant, I don't know who you are or where you come from. The only thing that matters right now is that I'm gonna butcher you for trying to corrupt my big sis."

Daleld:"So that is whats going on. Then you can rest assured. I haven't done anything to her except  
giving her some sword training."

Elina:"Sword training. DAMN IT YOU DEVIANT."

Daleld:"Hmm?"

Elina:"You probably used the training as an advantage to touch big sis Leina. The only one who is allow to touch her is me."

Daleld:"I think you got it all wrong but you probably won't listen to reason."

Elina:"I KILL YOU!"

Claudette:"Calm down Elina."

Elina:"But Claudette."

Claudette:"You still have much to learn if you can't sense it, his power that is."

Elina:"Huh?"

Claudette:"If you and him would fight one and one the result would be clear."

Elina:"What do you mean?"

Claudette:"His strength might the same level as mine."

Elina:"Y-you are kidding me right."

Claudette:"Do I look like I'm kidding."

Elina:"So what do we do then?"

Claudette:"Take out Nyx first while I distract Daleld. Then we take him out together."

Elina:"Sounds like a plan. I take out that filthy commoner before you know it."

Count Vance:"Are both teams ready? Then-"

????:"Just wait a second!"

A voice was heard from nowhere and suddenly someone appeared from the sky.

Nanael:"It is me the Angel of Light, the great Nanael."

Everyone:"....."

Nanael:"Anyway, I can accept that this battle is dedicated to the Queen's Blade."

Daleld:"Queen's Blade?"

Claudette:"It doesn't matter to me what you call it."

Nanael:"Then I begin the broadcast. The combatants are Thundercloud General Claudette and Captain of the guards Elina against the Master of Flame Nyx and, huh!? Who's that?"

Daleld:"My name is Daleld Lightheart. The Sword that cleaves evil!"

Nanael:"Daleld Lightheart, eh wait a sec?! But you are a man, the Queen's Blade games only accept womens."

Daleld:"It doesn't matter if you are man or woman all that matters is if the person has the will to fight."

Nanael:"Well whatever. Let the Queen's Blade begin!"

The battle then begins. Claudette ran towards Daleld and swung her greatsword at him.  
Daleld parried with his own sword and felt the might she had.

Daleld:"What strength, it takes almost everything I have to parry against her blow."

Claudette:"Now show me your strength, Daleld Lightheart."

Daleld:"Be careful of what you wish for."

Meanwhile Elina decided to fight Nyx.

Elina:"Now you filth shall I take you out."

Nyx:"It must be fate."

Elina:"Huuuuh?

Nyx:"I'm gonna make you pay for all the horrible things you did to me and my mother."

Elina:"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nyx:"My name is Nyx the Master of Flames. Prepare to get burned."

Elina:"Nyx?! Now I remember, you are that useless servant I had that couldn't do anything right.  
How can an useless servant possibly hope to defeat an noble like me?"

Nyx:"I'm not the same as I was back then. Now I have the power. Lord Funikura give me power."

Funikura the living staff then coiled its tentacles around Nyx and feed her its honey like substance.

Elina:"What the hell just happened?"

Nyx:"Let's heat things up shall we?"

Meanwhile back at the battle between Daleld and Claudette. Both of them keep trading blows with their swords without rest.

Claudette:"You are strong just as I expected."

Daleld:"So are you."

Claudette:"Looks like I have to go all out."

Claudette swung down her sword and down came lightning. Daleld managed to dodge before it hit him.

Daleld:"Lightning, where did it come from?"

Claudette:"Surprised are you. My greatsword Thunderclap can call down lightning just with a swing.

Daleld:"I see guess I use my weapon too."

Claudette:"Hmm!?"

Daleld:"Frost rune activate, Howling Blast!"

Claudette was attacked by a blast of ice cold wind.

Claudette:"You can use ice magic!"

Daleld:"Close, I use rune magic. I posses three runes in total, frost, unholy and blood. Each lets me use skills that only I can use."

Claudette:"I see that you are not an ordinary knight. Then what are you?"

Daleld:"I am the Death Knight, Daleld Lightheart."

Claudette:"Death knight. Never heard of those before."

Daleld:"That's a given, they are only a few of us in the world."

Claudette:"Hehehe, looks like this duel might be more interesting than I thought."

Daleld:"Let's fight, Claudette!"

Claudette:"Yeah, Daleld!"

After the talk they began trading blow after blow against each others again. And while they were fighting each others, Nyx and Elina was squaring of against each others.

Elina:"Take this, yaaaah."

Elina attacked Nyx with her spear and Nyx managed to parry it with her staff and began casting a fire spell at Elina.

Nyx:"Take this."

Nyx then threw the spell at Elina but she dodged it in time before it made impact.

Elina:"How can this commoner be so strong. I won't lose, I have to use my special weapon."

Nyx:"Whats the matter, ready to give up?"

Elina:"You really are an useless woman indeed."

Nyx:"What?"

Elina:"You are nothing if you didn't have that living staff in your hand."

Nyx:"You are wrong!"

Elina:"Oh am I, then try fighting without that staff and I fight without my spear."

Nyx:"Fine."

Nyx puts Funikura on the ground for a moment only to be stolen by Elina.

Nyx:"Elina why?"

Elina:"Idiot servant girl. Did you really think that I would fight you fair and square."

Nyx:"It's not fair."

Elina:"And now you and that knight will lose. He really did have an useless partner this time, hahahahah."

Daleld:"That's not true!"

Elina:"What!?"

Daleld manage to sneak upon Elina while she was distracted.

Elina:"Where did you come from?"

Daleld:"Unholy rune activate, Plague strike!"

Daleld's attack hit Elina and sent her flying a few meter away.

Elina:"Damn it huh, where is the staff? AHHH!"

Elina saw Daleld holding Funikura in his left hand.

Daleld:"Nyx catch!"

Daleld threw the living staff to Nyx and she barely caught it.

Funikura:"(I think I'm going to be sick.)"

Daleld:"Nyx, don't be bothered with what she said. We will win this together."

Nyx:"Daleld, right."

Nyx readied herself for combat once again and prepared to Elina on again.

Elina:"Why did you save that useless girl and shouldn't you be fighting Claudette right now?"

Daleld:"I cased her within a frozen wall that I made though it probably won't hold for long against her and Nyx ain't useless. She is my precious partner!"

Nyx:"Daleld."

Elina:"What is that? Are you an idiot, well it doesn't matter. I take you both out."

Daleld:"Now!"

Nyx:"Fireball!"

Nyx threw a ball of fire at Elina which caused an explosion which blew her away.

Elina:"Damn it, DAMN IT."

Elina managed to recover from the attack and the wall of ice surrounding Claudette was destroyed.

Claudette:"A good work Daleld. You manage to prevent me from doing any action in the short time you had to save your friend. But now its time to end this."

Marmouth:"Indeed."

Nanael:"Who's that?"

Daleld:"Marmouth!"

Marmouth was levitating in the air above the courtyard.

Marmouth:"Pin-Pon, you are correct. It is I the master of masks, Marmouth."

Claudette:"You trespassing private property. Leave and you may not be sent to the dungeons."

Marmouth:"This place is perfect for our final battle, Daleld Lightheart."

Claudette:"Friend of yours?"

Daleld:"Hardly, he is the one who summon beasts to attack us like the one in the town the other day."

Claudette:"So he is the culprit!"

Daleld:"You could say that."

Marmouth:"Yes yes that was me. But today I don't need to use a monster."

Daleld:"Hmm?"

Marmouth:"The army of the Vance family is enough to kill you."

Claudette:"What do you mean? We are only having a bet not a war. Guards arrest this man."

Guards:"Yes!"

Marmouth:"I don't think so."

Marmouth throws masks at all guards in the courtyard which places them under his control. The guards then begin to attack Daleld and the others instead.

Nanael:"What is going on? The guards are out of control."

Daleld:"It is those masks they are wearing. They strip them of their will and make them into puppets for him to control."

Claudette:"An annoying ability. Daleld, let's forget about the battle and take that man out first."

Daleld:"Got it, Nyx you ready?"

Nyx:"Yes!"

Claudette:"Elina, get the count and lady Leina to safety."

Elina:"Got it, now come with me, big sis, dad."

Leina:"But I want to help."

Elina:"Let's go."

Elina, Count Vance and Leina leave for safety while Daleld, Claudette and Nyx deal with the possessed guards.

Nanael:"Oh looks like the situation has changed. It's now The Thundercloud General Claudette, Master of Flame Nyx and The Sword that cleaves evil Daleld against the Master of Masks Marmouth and all the Vance's soldiers. Let the Queen's Blade begin!"

Daleld and the others rushes into battle. Daleld aims for the mask of one soldier and cuts it. The mask gets cut and the soldier falls down unconscious.

Daleld:"Like my title says, I'm the sword that cleaves evil and that mask was evil."

Claudette:"I see so the mask has to be destroyed in order to free them from their spell!"

Claudette swings her sword at several soldiers and cuts their masks of. Nyx cast several fire spells at the soldiers masks which destroys them as well. The three of them continue this rotation for a time but gets overwhelmed. Several soldier swings their sword at Nyx but Daleld parries them all and cuts their masks of afterwards.

Daleld:"Damn, there is to many of them."

Claudette:"We are getting overwhelmed quickly."

Nyx:"Daleld, we might have to go all out."

Daleld:"Are you joking?"

Nyx:"Huh?"

Daleld:"Listen Nyx, they are the victims here. We can't just say "I'm sorry but you will kill me if I don't" to them. They need saving too."

Nyx:"Then what are we suppose to do."

Daleld:"Simple, take out the leader and the rest will follow."

Claudette:"I understand, if we take out Marmouth then the spell will be lifted all at once!"

Daleld:"Right, so here is the plan."

While Daleld is explaining his plan for the Nyx and Claudette. Marmouth is safely floating in midair looking down on Daleld and the rest.

Marmouth:"What are they doing down there, whispering to each others. Hey kill them already!"

Daleld:"NOW!"

Daleld, Claudette and Nyx put the plan into motion. Nyx casted fire spell rapidly at Marmouth to distract him while Claudette called on lightning at him. The attack hit Marmouth but he managed to recover fast from the attack.

Marmouth:"Damn you, don't think you can catch me off guard this time."

Suddenly, Daleld flew right at Marmouth while he recovered from Claudette's lightning attack. Daleld used Nyx's and Claudette's weapons to launch him into the air by using them as a catapult of some sort.

Marmouth:"Daleld?!"

Daleld:"Take this!"

Daleld swung his sword down at Marmouth, causing him to fall down to ground that he took. Marmouth crashed right onto the ground and was knocked out for a few seconds. The masks that the soldiers wore broke and disappeared. The soldiers all came back to their senses.

Soldiers:"What happen, oh my head, where I'm I?"

Claudette:"Soldiers of the Vance province. You have been under a spell by the evil wizard Marmouth but no more thanks to Daleld, Nyx and I."

Marmouth:"Don't celebrate yet, you fools. I have to use my secret weapon in this case."

Daleld:"Be careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

Marmouth took out a mask that was black and had crimson markings on and put it on himself."

Marmouth:"Now behold my ultimate form. ROAAAAAARRRR!!!!

Marmouth began to change into a huge demon with blade like horns growing out of his body and lots of mask like faces on his chest. He was four times as big than a average human when his transformation was done.

Nanael:"Geeh, what is that thing? Well it looks like its not going well for the others right now.

Daleld:"I hate it when my instincts are right."

Can Daleld, Nyx and Claudette defeat Marmouth the demon or is it the end for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen's Blade and their characters belongs to Hobby Japan and their respective owners.


	6. Hearts Ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Marmouth transformed can Daleld and Nyx possibly beat him. Read it to find out.

Deep within the throne room inside castle of Gainos. Daleld's, Nyx's and Claudette's battle against the demon Marmouth was broadcasting around the world and the ruler of the continent was watching the battle intensely. The ruler was a woman who looked like an twelve year old.  
It was Aldra, ruler over the continent. As she was watching the battle unfold she couldn't let her eyes of Daleld, who was fighting the demon with all he had.

Aldra:"Heh. He might prove useful to me."

Meanwhile back in Vance's castle courtyard. The battle against the monstrous Marmouth continues.

Daleld:"He's huge and I mean real huge!"

Claudette:"If we don't take him out then he will hurt innocent civilians!"

Nyx:"Can we even defeat him?"

Daleld:"It's not can we defeat him. It's we must defeat him!"

Claudette:"You are right, Lightheart."

Demon Marmouth:"KILL KILL KILL, I WILL KILL ALL!"

Daleld:"Not on my watch!"

Daleld rushed at Marmouth with his greatsword in hand and attacked its left leg in order to bring it down a notch. But the attack had almost no effect and Marmouth tried to stomp Daleld with his feet but Daleld got away in the last second.

Daleld:"It's skin is incredibly hard, can't even make a scratch."

Nyx:"Let me try, FIREBALL!"

Nyx's fireball spell hit Marmouth right in his face but he didn't even flinch.

Nyx:"My magic didn't do any damage on him."

Claudette:"THUNDERCLAP!"

Claudette swinged her sword down and called forth lightning on the demon but it had no effect.

Claudette:"Impossible, it didn't even move from my attack!"

Demon Marmouth:"ROAAAAARRRR!"

Daleld:"Don't give up. If we work together we will bring down that demon!"

Claudette:"Right!"

Nyx:"Let's do this!"

Daleld:"Strike at different spots repeatedly!"

Daleld, Nyx and Claudette continued their attacks against the demon Marmouth. Daleld strikes him with his sword, Nyx cast fire spells at it and Claudette calls down lightning strikes at the demon. Meanwhile in the castle treasury. Risty the bandit manage to escape the dungeon during the commotion and decided to steal Vance's treasures.

Risty:"I wonder what the racket outside is about. Well, not that it matters to me. I just take what bring whit me and then I am off. Hmmm!?"

While she was pillaging the treasures she notice an mannequin who was wearing a special armor and in its arms it held a sword and an shield.

Risty:"Hmm."

Meanwhile in a safe location withing Vance's castle.

Leina:"Father, let me fight too!"

Count Vance:"No, I won't let yourself be put in harms way!"

Leina:"It's always like this. Will I never do what I want?"

Count Vance:"You are the heir to the Vance family. Fighting is a work for soldiers and such not for a noble like you."

Elina:"Thats right big sis Leina. You should stay with me where it is safe."

Leina:"I want to be out there and fight beside him!"

Count Vance:"You mean Daleld Lightheart!"

Elina:"HIM! Whats so great about him?"

Leina:"I remember when he saved me back then. He put himself in danger in order to protect a stranger to me. Now it is my turn to save him!"

Count Vance:"Leina, could it be? I see now."

Leina:"Thats why I must go."

Leina began to run to help Daleld.

Elina:"Wait don't-"

Count Vance:"Thats enough!"

Elina:"Eh?"

Count Vance:"Prepare for battle. We will bring down that demon!"

Elina:"Right!"

Count Vance:"(Daleld, take care of my daughter.)"

Back to fight against Demon Marmouth. Daleld, Nyx and Claudette continues with their attack while dodging its attacks.

Daleld:"It's about to swing its arm, get down!"

Marmouth swinged its right arm at them. Fortunately they managed to dodge the attack.  
Afterward they began to attack once again but they haven't done so much damage against the demon.

Soldier 1:"It's no use!"

Soldier 2:"They can't bring the demon down no matter what they do."

Daleld:"Damn it. The soldiers are losing hope. Well here goes nothing."

Daleld jumped unto Marmouth's body and climbed on top on its head.

Daleld:"Frost rune and Unholy rune activate. Obliterate!"

Daleld used his strongest attack on Marmouth's face. The giant demon began to stagger from the blow it took.

Soldier 1:"The demon is down on its knees!"

Soldier 2:"Incredible, he manage to bring it down."

Soldier 3:"No wonder he managed to fight general Claudette equally."

Demon Marmouth:"DALEEEEEELLLLLDDD!!!"

Daleld:"Oh oh, looks like I pissed him off."

Marmouth stood up and lifted both its arm to the sky.

Daleld:"Oh no! Brace yourself!"

The demon then bashed both of its arms to the ground which caused the courtyard to shake and dust appeared afterwards.

Daleld:"Damn it, is it trying to blind us by creating a smokescreen made of dust?"

Nyx:"Daleld, where are you?"

Daleld:"Nyx, stay where you are and-"

Daleld then notice who Marmouth's target was at the time as the demon began to swing its arm again.

Daleld:"Damn it. I won't let you. NYX!"

Nyx:"Huh!? Daleld!?"

The demon's arm came swinging down at Nyx, closer and closer. Daleld ran as fast as he could in order to rescue her. His received an adrenaline rush as he managed to get to Nyx right before the arm came down.

Daleld: (Damn it, I don't have time to get her out of the way. I have no choice but to take the whole impact myself.)"

In the end, the demon's arm hit both Daleld and Nyx and sent them both flying straight into the castle walls.

Claudette:"Damn it, I hope they are okay. It will be hard for me to take it down alone."

Soldiers:"You are not alone!"

Claudette:"You guys!"

Soldiers:"That man's brave action have inspired us and we have decided to fight along with you."

Claudette:"I see, that man have an interesting ability to rally peoples hearts. Alright soldiers of the Vance family. Bring that demon down!"

Soldiers:"YES, GENERAL CLAUDETTE!"

Demon Marmouth:"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Meanwhile, Leina was running towards the courtyard in order to help fighting the demon but on her way she saw a hole in the wall and on the hallway floor was two people laying unconscious.

Leina:"DALELD, NYX!!!"

Leina saw Daleld holding Nyx tight from when he protected her from Marmouth's attack. Nyx then awoke as she wasn't so badly hurt while Daleld was still unconscious.

Nyx:"Where I'm I? Wait, what happen to Daleld?"

Nyx then saw Daleld passed out while holding her and then she understood what transpired.

Nyx:"Daleld, in order for me not to get hurt you shielded me with your body. Wake up, wake up Daleld."

But no matter how she tried to wake him he didn't open his eyes.

Nyx:"No. No please no. Please wake up!"

Nyx then began to cry as she held him with her arms.

Nyx:"Please don't leave me. DAAAALLLLEEEELLLLLDDDDD!!!"

One of her tears fell upon his face, his eyes then began to slowly open.

Daleld:"I'm not gonna die, Nyx!"

Nyx:"Eh!?"

Daleld woke up and both Nyx and Leina began to cry out of joy.

Nyx:"Daleld, I thought I lost you."

Daleld:"I'm having a slight deja vu here."

Leina:"We thought you were dead."

Daleld:"Leina?! What are you doing here?"

Leina:"I came to help you guys."

Daleld:"But you are unarmed!"

Risty:"Not entirely."

Nyx:"Ah its you!"

Risty:"Yup its me. The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild, Risty!"

Nyx:"I haven't forgiven you for what you did!"

Risty:"Ah let begone be begone. More importantly, here."

Risty brought fourth a huge sack.

Leina:"What's in this?"

Risty:"Be surprised."

She then unveiled the sack inside was the armor from the treasury.

Leina:"This is my mothers armor and her sword!"

Risty:"I thought so. Then I give it you."

Leina:"Hey it is not like it belongs to you in the first place but I take it nonetheless."

Daleld:"I have to stop Marmouth before he hurts anyone else."

Daleld tries to stand up but falls down on his knees.

Nyx:"Daleld, you can't fight in that condition!"

Daleld:"Ah you are right, I need at least five minutes rest before I can fight again."

Leina:"Then I will help Claudette in keeping the demon busy. Risty would you help us?

Risty:"No way. I done my part delivering the armor to you but I will not risk my life fighting that thing."

Nyx:"Don't you feel bad about tricking us with your talk back then."

Risty:"You are still going about that. Look here, I did that only in order to get Leina away from you, thats all."

Daleld:"Lets leave her alone, Nyx. If she don't want to help then lets not force her to."

Nyx:"Okay, Daleld."

Risty:"Well, I'm outta here."

She then left with a sack of gold on her shoulders.

Leina:"We should take him to a safe location for a while."

Nyx:"Agreed."

Nyx and Leina helped Daleld stand up since he couldn't do it himself. They then escorted him to one of the castle bedrooms. Once they entered the room they put Daleld down on the bed for him to rest. Leina then put on her mother's armor and then cut her hair off her long hair.

Nyx:"Leina?! Why did you cut your hair?"

Leina:"This is my resolve. I will not fight for myself but for others."

Nyx:"The resolve to fight."

Leina:"Take our of Daleld while I'm gone."

Nyx:"Yes."

Leina then left the room and headed towards the courtyard. Nyx sat on a chair next to where Daleld were sleeping, waiting for him to wake up.

Meanwhile outside in the courtyard. Claudette and Vance's soldier was fighting with everything they had against demon Marmouth.

Claudette:"Don't falter, if we work together we can bring that beast down."

Soldiers:"YES!"

While they were fighting Nanael was floating in the sky watching the battle.

Nanael:"It looks bad for Claudette. And what happen to that knight and the sorceress?"

Leina:"Big sister Claudette!"

Claudette:"Leina! What are you doing here and why are you wearing that armor?"

Leina:"Nevermind that now. Daleld and Nyx is alright but Daleld got badly hurt and said that he needed five minutes before he can fight again. So I decided to fight too."

Claudette:"I see. Here it comes again!"

Marmouth slammed his hand down to ground and all the soldiers scattered before it made impact. Claudette and Leina attacked him afterwards and their swords strikes both of his legs causing him to lose balance.

Claudette:"We managed to bring the demon down on his knees again. Continue this way."

Soldiers:"YES!"

Leina:"Lets keep it up like this."

Demon Marmouth:"DAMN YOU MORTALS!!!"

Claudette:"?!!It's opening its mouth. Something is coming!"

Like she thought the demon Marmouth breathed out green fire from its mouth which destroyed the castle tower and set almost everything ablaze.

Leina:"The castle, my home!"

Claudette:"That damn demon. How dare he destroy the Vance's castle."

Soldier:"Everything is on fire general Claudette!"

Claudette:"PUT OUT THE FIRE BEFORE IT SPREADS!"

Soldier:"Right away."

Meanwhile in the room which is occupied by Daleld and Nyx. Daleld awakes and rises up from bed.

Daleld:"Where I'm I?"

Nyx:"We are in one of the castle bedrooms Daleld. Are you alright now?"

Daleld:"I see, anyway now I am ready now!"

Nyx:"Are you sure? I don't want to see you hurt again."

Daleld:"Don't worry, more importantly we have defeat Marmouth once and for all."

Nyx:"Right!"

Daleld and Nyx ran towards the courtyard in order to put and end to Marmouth. Meanwhile back at the courtyard. The flames keeps spreading without stop while the soldiers keep trying to put them out.

Soldier:"The flames can't be put out for some reason."

Claudette:"Damn it, looks like its not any ordinary fire."

Demon Marmouth:"BURN, YOU WHO DARE STAND IN MY WAY!!!!"

Daleld:"HEY MARMOUTH!"

Demon Marmouth:"DALELD LIGHTHEART!"

Daleld:"I am back and ready to party."

Demon Marmouth:"WHY. WONT. YOU. DIE?"

Daleld:"Haven't you figured it out yet. I am the Sword that cleaves evil, Daleld Lightheart. And you are about to be cut down."

Demon Marmouth:"ROOOOOAAAARRRR. DAAALLLLLEEEEEELLLLLLDDDDDD!!!!!"

Daleld:"Let's go you guys!"

Nyx, Claudette and Leina:"Yeah!"

Daleld and the girls ran towards Marmouth. Marmouth was filled with rage and hammered his arms at Daleld and the women. They dodged all his attacks and counterattacked.

Claudette:"Thunderclap!"

Leina:"HAAAAHH!"

Nyx:"Pyroblast!"

Daleld:"Frost rune and Unholy rune activate. Obliterate!"

All their attacks hit on one single spot on the demon's chest and blew it back.

Demon Marmouth:"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Leina:"Did we beat him?"

Daleld:"Not yet I'm afraid."

Marmouth rose up again and was more furious than ever as he put both his hand together to channel a powerful spell.

Daleld:"Oh no, this can't be good."

Demon Marmouth:"THIS IS THE END. DEATH FORCE!!!"

A ball of dark energy came forth and began to explode. Everyone had passed out from the blast except Daleld and the demon Marmouth.

Demon Marmouth:"YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Daleld:"I told you didn't I. I'm going to cut you down."

Nyx:"Don't forget about me."

Daleld:"Nyx!"

Nyx:"I am the Flames that purges evil. Prepare to be burn by the fire of justice."

Demon Marmouth:"DAMN IT!"

Daleld:"Nyx, let's combine our attacks into one."

Nyx:"Right. Pyroblast!"

Nyx pyroblast spell flew right into the demon but right before it hit, Daleld hit it with his sword and his sword became enchanted with her spell. He then leaped towards Marmouth in order to attack.

Daleld:"Take this, our new move. Blazing heart strike!"

Daleld attack caused an pillar of fire to envelope Marmouth and incinerate him.

Demon Marmouth:"IMPOSSIBLE?! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS MUCH POWER? GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

And then the deed was done. Marmouth was defeated at last, thanks to Daleld and Nyx. Afterwards, everyone else then woke up and saw Daleld and Nyx triumphant.

Leina:"He won!"

Claudette:"They won!"

Soldiers:"WE WON!"

Everyone:"YEAAAAH!!!"

Nanael:"Winner, Daleld Lightheart and Nyx!"

Nyx:"We did it Daleld!"

Daleld:"Yeah we did. Now if you excuse me. I think I need to rest for a while."

Daleld then slumps over and Nyx catches him before he hit the ground.

Nyx:"Good work, Daleld."

All the soldiers celebrated their victory against the demon and form the distance stood Count Vance watching.

Count Vance:"So he defeated the demon. Looks like I was right after all."

And so the day passed. Due to the large battle that unfolded, everyone was tired and slept like logs that night. At the next day the count wanted to have a talk with Daleld about all that have happen.

Count Vance:"I have decided."

Daleld:"On what?"

The count placed both his hands on Daleld's shoulders.

Count Vance:"I decided on choosing you as a candidate for my daughter Leina's hand in marriage!"

Daleld:"WHAT!?"

Count Vance:"To be honest, since I first saw you I thought that you would make an excellent husband for my daughter."

Daleld:"Just wait a second. First of I am not ready for marriage. And second what about Leina's opinon?"

Count Vance:"Thats not a problem. It appears that Leina is smitten about you."

Daleld:"But still."

The doors slammed open and in came?

Elina:"Just wait a second. Whats the meaning of this father? Making this deviant big sister Leina her husband!?"

Count Vance:"It's just like you heard Elina."

Elina was shocked over her father's words but didn't back down.

Elina:"I'm against it and big sister surely doesn't want to marry this guy."

Leina:"Elina!"

Leina came inside into the room after hearing the racket Elina made.

Elina:"Big sister, talk some sense into father."

Leina:"What is going on?"

Count Vance:"This is perfect. Leina, what would you say if you would marry Daleld?"

The counts words made Leina blush.

Leina:"Ehh!? I wouldn't mind if it's Daleld."

Count Vance:"Then it is decided."

Nyx:"What is decided!?"

Nyx was the next one to enter the room and she was quite angry after hearing the conversation.

Daleld:"Nyx!"

Nyx:"I was all over the place looking for you since you weren't in your room.

Daleld:"The count had something to talk to me about."

Nyx:"And what is this talk about marriage!?"

Daleld:"Kind of hard to explain. Anyway, count Vance I can not accept your offer for the moment."

Count Vance:"What do you mean?"

Daleld:"I can't stay here for various reasons."

Count Vance:"Name one."

Daleld:"That masked man, Marmouth. I don't think he is the only one of their kind and if my theory is correct. Then they have marked me as an enemy and will do anything to kill me. So I can't risk staying here."

Count Vance:"I understand. Then to the previous matter in hand. I have decided to allow Leina to journey with you."

Leina:"Do you mean that father?!"

Elina:"EHHHH!?"

Count Vance:"But only under a few conditions. First: Three soldiers will accompany you in your travels. Second: You must stay close to Daleld at all times. Third: A servant will also accompany you in order to take care of your daily life. You may be on a journey but you are still a noble."

Leina:"Thank you father. I love you."

Elina:"I don't understand. First she isn't allowed to go but now she is."

Count Vance:"Elina, thats enough. It's alright now."

Daleld:"Okay then, we will go when we are ready."

And then a few hours passes and outside the castle at the bridge. Daleld, Nyx and Leina say their farewells to the count and to the sisters. The three soldiers who was assigned to protect Leina went to greet Daleld.

Soldiers:"Sir Daleld. It's a pleasure to journey with such a great man as yourself."

Daleld:"Hmm?! Ah, I remember you three, you were fighting against Marmouth back then."

Soldier 1:"Yes, I'm honored that you remember us. My name is Agata!"

Soldier 2:"And my name is Bella."

Soldier 3:I am Callie, nice to meet you!"

Daleld:"Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Daleld Lightheart, nice to meet you."

Agata, Bella and Callie:"You too sir Lightheart."

After Daleld and the three soldiers got know each others, Daleld eyes shifted to the servant.

Daleld:"Hmm?! It's you again."

Servant:"Yes sir Lightheart. I will be accompany you on this journey. My name is Irma!"

Meanwhile at the castle terrace was the count and Claudette standing and watching them leave.

Claudette:"And there they go. I always wondered why you got so interested in Lightheart?"

Count Vance:"Just something I knew back when I was younger. (Looks like your son has grown up, Rane.)"

Meanwhile back at the throne room in the Gainos castle was queen Aldra sitting on her throne contempt after watching how the battle went out. She then smirked.

Aldra:"Looks like I will finally use my hidden card. Go Irma, member of Assassin of Fang."

**Author's Note:**

> Queen's Blade and their characters such as Nyx belongs to Hobby Japan and their respective owners.


End file.
